Welcome to Facebook
by Aiyta
Summary: Facebook News Feed of the PS118 Gang, who are now 17 years old.
1. Welcome To Facebook

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Hey Arnold nor Facebook.

* * *

**WELCOME TO FACEBOOK**

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **is moving back to Hillwood with **Stella Shortman **and **Miles Shortman **next month. _June 6th_

** - Gerald Johanssen **and **23 others **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **Inbox me details now!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Hurry up man!

**Lila Sawyer: **That's ever so wonderful news Arnold.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I will host a welcome home party!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **It will be fantastic to have you back.

**Sid Gifaldi: **Will you make it back in time for the Frog Catching Tournament next month?

.

.

**Lil Sawyer -** **Arnold Shortman **Will your cousin be coming to visit when you get back? :) _June 7th_

**Gerald Johanssen: **You're one sick puppy Lila!

**Arnold Shortman: **I guess I could organise it...

**Lila Sawyer: **Oh, you're ever so kind!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - ** **Helga Pataki **Are you okay? Nobody's seen you all week, we're getting worried! _June 13th_

_ - _**Lila Sawyer **and **Brainy Williams **like this -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **If this is about what I said to you about your 'interesting' choice of t-shirt last week then I'm sorry, OK?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Uh, Rhonda... I don't think it has anything to do with you...

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - ****Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **Don't think I didn't see you hiding in the bushes behind my front door you creep! _June 14th_

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **I wouldn't have to hide if you'd just let me in my sweet

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **In your dreams weirdo!

.

.

**Lila Sawyer **What an ever so lovely day! _June 15th_

**Stinky Peterson: **Hey Miss Lila, would you like to go see a movie with me this afternoon?

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm ever so certain that sounds like a date Stinky – and I've already told you you're just not that oh-so-special someone I'm looking for

.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **I think I'm crying, another amazing poem **Helga Pataki **_June 15th_

**Helga Pataki: **Rhonda!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Helga you should stop being so embarrassed by your talents..

**Eugene Horowitz: **Speaking of your poetry Helga, I think you should consider entering that upcoming competition!

.

.

**Eugene Horowitz **was at **Hillwood Hospital **with **Helga Pataki **and **Phoebe Heyerdahl **_June 15th_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **You really shouldn't have pushed that poetry competition thing...

**Helga Pataki: **Sorry Eugene... I didn't think the punch would actually break your arm

**Eugene Horowitz: **No problem Helga... I'm Okay!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Girls only Pool Party today, so excited! _June 16th_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Helga and I will be there soon.

**Nadine Robinson: **Can't wait!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl **and **Helga Pataki **were tagged in **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's **album **Pool Party **_June 17th_

- **Gerald Johanssen, Arnold Shortman** & **33 others **like this -

**Wolfgang: **Damn Pataki! Look what you been hiding underneath those baggy clothes.. Whoo!

**Helga Pataki: **Shut it Wolfgang!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Lookin' fine Phoebe ;)

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - ****Helga Pataki **Don't you even THINK of telling anybody what you saw in my closet! _June 17th_

**Harold Berman: **OOOH.. HELGA AND CURLY, SITTIN IN A CLOSET

**Helga Pataki: **Shut up Harold! Curly, my lips are sealed, believe me - I totally understand.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Is this a joke?

**Helga Pataki: **Nope, in fact... I'm going to help you!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **You are?

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - ** **Helga Pataki **I'm curious Pataki, what on earth did you see at Curly's house? _June 17th_

**Helga Pataki: **None of your business hair boy!

.

.

**Helga Pataki - ****Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Meet me at sunset on the school rooftop _June 19th_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Why the rooftop?

**Helga Pataki: **I do my best work on rooftops...

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **is in a relationship with **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **_ June 19th_

- **Helga Pataki**, **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **and **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **like this -

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Thanks Pataki

**Helga Pataki: **You deserved it, you twisted little freak.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Thanks Helga :)

**Gerald Johanssen: **I was so not prepared for this.

**Stinky Peterson: **Willikers!

**Nadine Robinson: **I KNEW it!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **has created an event **Arnold's Welcome Home Party!**

**Date: **July 1st

**Location: **Lloyd Mansion

**Time: **7:30PM - late

**Gerald Johanssen**, **Phoebe Heyerdahl, Sid Gifaldi **and **10 others **are listed as attending.

**Lorenzo Lopez **is listed as maybe.

**Helga Pataki **is listed as not attending.

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - ****Helga Pataki **Why are you listed as not attending for Arnold's party? _June 20th_

**Helga Pataki: **Got other things to do.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Oh yeah like what?

**Helga Pataki: **None of your business!

.

.

**Helga Pataki **and **Arnold Shortman **were tagged in **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's **photo from the album **Fifth Grade. **_June 21st_

- **Arnold Shortman **likes this -

**Lil Sawyer: **Gosh, that's ever so cute!

**Harold Berman: **Helga and Arnold sittin on tha playground k-i-s-s-i-n-g...

**Nadine Robinson: **This certainly brings back memories!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **This was right before I threw the kickballs at them, a-ha-ha!

**Helga Pataki: **DELETE THIS IMMEDIATELY PRINCESS!

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman - ****Helga Pataki **I'm in town from October 2nd... I love you. _June 22nd_

**Helga Pataki: **I do not love you, leave me alone!

**Lila Sawyer: **Oh Arnie, I'm ever so certain I would love to show you around when you arrive :)

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - ****ARNIE Shortman **Why is your name in capitals? _June 22nd_

**ARNIE Shortman: **Button got stuck.

**Arnold Shortman: **Okay... See you in October...

**ARNIE Shortman: **I got new lint to show you.

.

.

**Harold Berman **went from in a relationship to it's complicated. _June 22nd_

**Patti Smith: **You've got to get over this!

**Arnold Shortman: **Harold, you can't keep breaking up with Patti every time she beats you at something...

**Harold Berman: **She lifts 5kg more than me at the gym!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Woah dude, that's harsh.

**Helga Pataki: **Just because you're the guy, doesn't mean you have to be the stronger one.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Yes it does Helga! Which is exactly why you're still single!

**Helga Pataki: **I'm single because all you guys out there are wimps! I may as well just become a lesbian.

**Sid Gifaldi: **I'd pay to see that.

**Wolfgang: **Heck yeah!

.

.

**Harold Berman **is in a relationship with **Patti Smith. ** _June 22nd_

**Harold Berman: **Sorry Patti...

**Patti Smith: **That's okay Harold

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **TODAY IS THE GREATEST OF DAYS. _June 23rd_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Thad! Could you be a little more discreet...!

**Helga Pataki: **What's the big deal about?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I inboxed you the details.

**Helga Pataki: **I feel sick... I wish I never asked

.

.

**Sid Gifaldi **uploaded a new photo to the album **Frogs.**

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl **was with **Gerald Johanssen **at **Chez Paris. **_June 24th_

**Helga Pataki: **Anniversary date?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Correct!

**Arnold Shortman: **I miss that place.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Don't worry man, I'll take you on a date there when you get back ;)

.

.

**Nadine Robinson - ****Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **I'm calling you... pick up! _June 25th_

.

.

**Nadine Robinson - ** **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **Tell Rhonda to answer her phone. _June 25th_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Busy!

**Nadine Robinson: **With what? I'm coming over there to discuss party decorations!

**Helga Pataki: **I wouldn't go over there Nadine...

.

.

**Nadine Robinson **I'm going to need years of therapy. _June 25th_

**Helga Pataki: **I warned you.

.

.

**Harold Berman **Lamb on special tonight at Green Meats. _June 25th_

.

.

**Wolfgang - ****Helga Pataki **Why won't you let me take you on a date? _June 26th_

**Helga Pataki: **Firstly because I wouldn't ever date you even if we were the last two people on earth and secondly because you're a sleaze.

**Wolfgang: **I'm no sleaze!

**Helga Pataki: **Your idea of a 'date' is inviting someone to the back of your panel van!

**Nadine Robinson: **Helga's right... you're disgusting!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Why don't you leave her alone already Wolfgang?

**Wolfgang: **I'm not leaving her alone until she gives me some!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Leave her alone Wolfgang.

**Arnold Shortman: **She said no, you heard her.

**Wolfgang: **Oh, well if it isn't Football Face, still acting all righteous... I bet she'll let you hit it the minute you step off that plane jungle boy.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Stop talking about my best friend like that!

**Helga Pataki: **I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO PASTE WOLFGANG

**Arnold Shortman: **Don't do anything crazy Helga...

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Arnold's right Helga, just stay calm!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Helga?

.

.

**Wolfgang **was at **Hillwood Hospital. **_June 26th_

**Edmund: **What happened?

**Wolfgang: **That bitch fractured three of my ribs!

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - ****Helga Pataki **You okay? _June 26th_

**Helga Pataki: **Get lost.

.

.

**Stinky Peterson - ** **Sid Gifaldi **They're just my pyjamas Sid! I'm no vampire. _June 27th_

**Sid Gifaldi: **I'm not takin any chances!

**Arnold Shortman: **Sid, you know Stinky isn't a vampire...

**Sid Gifaldi: **You think I should apologise?

**Arnold Shortman: **Yes.

**Sid Gifaldi: **Fine, sorry Stinky.

**Stinky Peterson: **I reckon' I can forgive ya Sid.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman **I like gum, plain flavoured gum. _June 27__th_

**- Lila Sawyer **likes this –

**Lila Sawyer: **You're just ever so interesting Arnie.

**Lila Sawyer: **I cannot wait to see you when you come to town.

**Lila Sawyer: **Arnie?

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **last night in the jungle! _June 28__th_

**- Gerald Johanssen **and **7 others **like this –

**Sohpia Sanchez: **We will miss you here!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Hmm Arnold you never mentioned any friends from San Lorenzo called Sophia... Are you two friends or..? Not that anybody asked me to ask or anything. Just wondering.

**Arnold Shortman: **You can inform Helga that Sophia is a friend's girlfriend.

**Helga Pataki: **Phoebe asked not me! Like I even care!

**Arnold Shortman: **Whatever you say Helga.

.

.

**Nadine Robinson **was with **Peapod Kid **at **Hillwood Botanic Gardens. **_June 29th_

**- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **likes this –

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **was at **San Lorenzo International Airport **_June 29th_

**Gerald Johanssen: **What time do you land in Hillwood tomorrow?

**Arnold Shortman: **8:15pm, flight SLM996

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Rhonda thinks we should all go together to meet him at the airport.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Sounds good, Phoebe will let everyone know.

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl **Attention PS118-Crew... **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Helga Pataki, Harold Berman, Lila Sawyer, Sid Gifaldi, Stinky Peterson, Eugene Horowitz, Brainy Williams, Nadine Ronbinson, Peapod Kid, Lorenzo Lopez, Sheena Smith **we are meeting at the airport at 8:00PM tomorrow night – **Arnold Shortman**'s flight arrives at 8:15PM! Please 'like' this status if you'll be there! _June 29th_

**- Gerald Johanssen, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **and **11 others **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **Surprise suprise, guess who didn't like the status.

**Lila Swayer: **Maybe she just forgot?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Phoebe, you gotta talk to her...

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - ****Helga Pataki **Please come tomorrow morning? _June 29th_

**- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Thaddeus Gammethorpe **and **2 others **like this –

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Helga..?

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - ****Helga Pataki **HELGA! _June 29th_

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - ** **Helga Pataki **At least pick up your phone! _June 29th_

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm ever so certain I've called five times!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Pick up Pataki!

**Nadine Robinson: **Please at least call Phoebe!

**Arnold Shortman: **Just give up guys...

.

.

**Sheena Smith **uploaded a new photo to the album **PS118 Memories **_June 30th_

**- Nadine Robinson, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **and **17 others **like this –

**Nadine Robinson: **Wow, our fourth grade class photo!

**Sheena Smith: **It'll be just like old times at the airport tonight!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Well... almost.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **We could just kidnap her?

**Gerald Johanssen: **Yeah... and wake up in hospital the next day

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Point taken.

**Lila Sawyer: **We all look so very adorable!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **I'm glad we've all remained friends.

**Brainy Williams: **Me too.

**Eugene Horowitz: **Brainy? I think this is the first time I've seen you say anything on here... or in real life either...

**Sid Gifaldi: **Boy howdy I'm glad I grew into that nose!

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen **Waiting for **Arnold Shortman**'s plane to land! _June 30__th_

**- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **likes this –

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **was at **Hillwood International Airport **with **Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **and **11 others**. _June 30th_

**- Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **likes this –

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **was at **Slaussen's Ice Cream Parlour **with **Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahl **& **10 others**. _June 30__th_

**- Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Gerald Johanssen **& **5 others **like this –

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **tagged **Nadine Robinson **in her photo '_setting up for Arnold's party' July 1st_

**- Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **Nadine Robinson **like this –

**Nadine Robinson: **Sneak peek at the set-up!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **I still think you should have let me organise fireworks

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **No way!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - ** **Helga Pataki **We're all getting ready for tonight at Rhonda's... you really should come... _July 1st_

**- Nadine Robinson & Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **like this –

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - ****Arnold Shortman **I'll be at yours at 7? Party starts at 7:30. _July 1st_

**- Arnold Shortman **likes this –

**Arnold Shortman: **Okay, seven sounds good.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Arnold's Welcome Home Party has officially STARTED! _July 1st_

**- Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen **& **13 others **like this –

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **was at **Lloyd Mansion **with **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Gerald Johanssen, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **22 others**. _July 1st_

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **uploaded a new photo via mobile '_Arnold & Gerald' July 1st_

**- Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen **& **2 others **like this –

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl **Rhonda knows how to throw a great party! Welcome back **Arnold Shortman**! _July 1st_

**- Gerald Johanssen **likes this –

.

.

**Helga Pataki **Greyer than grey, cold rooftop of my nightmares. _July 1st_

**Arnold Shortman: **FTI?

**Helga Pataki: **None of your business.

**Arnold Shortman: **It's my rooftop too!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - ** **Arnold Shortman **Where on earth have you disappeared to? _July 1st_

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - ****Arnold Shortman **Hey, where'd you go last night? _July 2nd_

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - ** **Arnold Shortman **You're not answering your phone man! We were going to organise a game in Gerald Field for old times sake... _July 4th_

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - ****Helga Pataki **Helga are you ok? I haven't heard from you in days! _July 5th_

**Gerald Johanssen: **Helga's been M.I.A too?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Yeah, all week!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Same with Arnold

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Oh...

**Gerald Johanssen: **I'm going to his house.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **I'll go to Helga's

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - ****Gerald Johanssen **Helga isn't at her house, did you find Arnold? _July 5th_

**Gerald Johanssen: **I found both of them... they're at Arnold's

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Okay, you still there?

**Gerald Johanssen: **Yeah, I'm kind of ... stuck.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Stuck where?

**Gerald Johanssen: **On the roof.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Climb down from the fire escape?

**Gerald Johanssen: **No way, I'm not walking past the window again!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Why? What's wrong? I'm almost there, I'll come up onto the roof with you.

**Gerald Johanssen:** DON'T LOOK THROUGH THE WINDOW.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Oh god...

**Gerald Johanssen: **Exactly.

**Wolfgang: **I told you so.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **is in a relationship with **Helga Pataki**. _July 7__th_

**- Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl **& **7 others **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **Finally got around to making it Facebook official hey?

**Arnold Shortman: **Yeah, we were kinda busy.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Trust me, I know.

.

.

* * *

_Notes: Thankyou to my reviewers :) it has been mentioned that there are a few typo's in here... I happen to be the absolute worst proof reader to ever have lived so if you do see any little mistakes please let me know!_

_& yes, I am considering making another chapter._


	2. Welcome To Facebook: The Sequel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold nor Facebook... obviously!_

__**Welcome to Facebook: The Sequel...**  
Curly gets a little _too _adept at digging up 'memories' for the fourth grade reunion...

* * *

**WELCOME TO FACEBOOK**

**.**

**.**

**Gerald Johanssen **ATTENTION fourth grade classmates! Mr Simmons is holding a reunion on October 3rd. Memorabilia needed – pictures/videos/assignments, etc... _August 17__th_

** - Arnold Shortman**, **Phoebe Heyerdahl **and **4 others **like this –

**Arnold Shortman: **Can I help with anything?

**Helga Pataki: **I was just _waiting _for you to ask that!

**Sid Gifaldi: **Yeah, me too.

**Stinky Peterson: **I reckon I agree.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Only took 1 minute and 55 seconds, I timed it.

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm ever so certain Arnie will be here on October 3rd – he can come too! Right?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **What on earth do you see in that boy Lila?

**Lila Sawyer: **I find him ever so charming.

**Arnold Shortman: **Arnie will be coming.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Are you kidding me Arnold?

**Nadine Robertson: **Yeah... Your cousin is so strange...

**Phil Shortman: **Exactly why he's going - I don't want him at the Boarding House all night!

**Sid Gifaldi: **Hey Grandpa!

**Phil Shortman: **I'm not your Grandpa!

.

.

**Robert Simmons **created the group **Fourth Grade Reunion **_August 17__th_

**- Arnold Shortman**, **Gerald Johanssen **and 6** others **like this –

**Robert Simmons: **Post your very special pictures and videos here for the reunion!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** – **Fourth Grade Reunion **Our old class photo... [1 Attachment] _August 17__th_

**- Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **likes this –

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen **was at **Hillwood High Basketball Stadium** with **Arnold Shortman **& **Phoebe Heyerdahl **_August 18th_

**- Arnold Shortman **& **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **How's it going?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **We're winning!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Helga's making mince meat of everybody, as usual.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **That girl has MVP written all over her! We'll be there in two minutes!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** We're here, what row are you in?

**Arnold Shortman: **Row four.

.

.

**Helga Pataki **– **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **Fireworks really weren't necessary. _August 18__th_

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Just showing my support!

.

.

**Gertie Shortman **is attending **Dino Spumoni's Comeback Show **at **The Circle Theater **with **Phil Shortman** _August 20__th_

**- Arnold Shortman **likes this –

.

.

**Sheena Smith **– **Fourth Grade Reunion **Old footage from my mum's video recorder – Romeo & Juliet! [1 Video Attachment] _August 20__th_

**- Eugene Horowitz **likes this –

**Eugene Horowitz: **Helga, you were so convincing!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Funny about that...

**Helga Pataki: **Pipe down Princess!

.

.

**Ernie Potts **is engaged to **Lola Tilly **_ August 21__st_

**- Arnold Shortman **& **Gertie Shortman **like this –

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **Wow! The things you find! **Stinky Peterson **check this out... yahoosoda vintagepromotions / stinkyp _August 22__nd_

**- Sid Gifaldi**, **Harold Berman **& **3 others **like this –

**Stinky Peterson: **Willikers! I sure look fancy!

**Sid Gifaldi: **Nice suit.

**Stinky Perterson: **Thanks Sid, I got ta keep it and all.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I sent this to the reunion page.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman **– **Helga Pataki **I made a lint ball for you. _August 23__rd_

**Arnold Shortman: **Arnie, do you think you could leave Helga alone?

**ARNIE Shortman: **Okay.

**Lila Sawyer: **I'd love to see your lint balls Arnie!

**Helga Pataki: **Lila... honestly, call me, you need help.

.

.

**Tish Wittenberg **– **Jack Wittenberg **Just admit it, I won the shoot out! _August 23__rd_

**Jack Wittenberg: **No Tish, I won fair and square!

**Tish Wittenberg: **In your dreams!

**Jack Wittenberg: **I call a rematch! I'll show you who the winner is!

**Tish Wittenberg: **Ha! Sure you will! It's on!

**Jack Wittenberg: **Meet you there in five?

**Tish Wittenberg: **Okay, just let me put dinner in the oven.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen **– **Arnold Shortman **Hey! I called you like 20 times. I'd just come over and see you but after last time I'm not sure I wanna risk it... so call me back. _August 25__th_

**Arnold Shortman: **Calling now.

**Helga Pataki: **What do you mean 'after last time'?

**Helga Pataki: **I'm going to kill you Gerald.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **– **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **I love you my beautiful princess. _August 26__th_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **& **Nadine Robertson **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Aww, Thad :)

.

.

**Eugene Horowitz **– **Fourth Grade Reunion **Eugene, Eugene! Cast... [1 Photo Attachment] _August 26__th_

- **Sheena Smith, Lila Sawyer **& **Arnold Shortman **like this –

**Eugene Horowitz: **Keep your sunny side up!

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **– **Fourth Grade Reunion **The IT GIRL! **Helga Pataki **[1 Photo Attachment] _August 27__th_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl, Gerald Johanssen **& **Arnold Shortman **like this –

**Helga Pataki: **This better not be going on the slideshow!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Of course it's going on the slideshow.

.

.

**Wolfgang **– **Arnold Shortman **Bet she likes it rough, right? _August 28__th_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Could you BE anymore of a pig?!

**Nadine Robertson: **You better hope Helga doesn't see this, she'll put you back in hospital.

**Arnold Shortman: **Wolfgang, stop talking about Helga like that.

**Wolfgang: **So, I'll take it you don't know the answer? What's the matter Football Face, can't quite give it how she wants it?

**Gerald Johanssen: **Hey, don't talk to my best friend like that!

**Wolfgang: **Nobody invited you Gerald, but while you're here, I've always been interested in Asian cuisine!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Shut it Wolfgang!

**Helga Pataki: **NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE MINCE MEAT OF YOUR ORGANS

**Wolfgang: **I love it when you talk dirty.

**Arnold Shortman: **Leave her alone Wolfgang.

**Wolfgang: **Helga baby, bring that feisty attitude over here, I'll show you some stress relief... & bring Phoebe!

.

.

**Wolfgang **weird things keep happening in my house..._August 28__th_

.

.

**Gertie Shortman – Helga Pataki **Eleanor dear, I have eliminated the conspirators. _August 28__th_

**Helga Pataki: **Oh my...

**Arnold Shortman: **Grandma! What did you do?

**Gertie Shortman: **Nothing but uphold the moral values of the first lady!

.

.

**Patty Smith – Helga Pataki **Your sister is bawling her eyes out in the middle of the mall... _August 30__th_

**Helga Pataki: **Oh criminy! I'm on my way.

**Patty Smith: **She's attracting quite a crowd.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman – Helga Pataki **Happy two months, I love you _September 1__st_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl **& **Helga Pataki **like this –

.

.

**Helga Pataki **was at **Chez Paris **with **Arnold Shortman ** _September 1__st_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Oh Helga,remember that time in fourth grade when you dressed up as Cecile?

**Arnold Shortman: **That was HELGA?

**Helga Pataki: **Phoebe! What don't you understand about the word SECRET?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **I'm terribly sorry Helga, I thought you would have told him.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman – Helga Pataki **Hope you had a nice night... Cecile _September 1__st_

**Helga Pataki: **Urgh, please stop calling me that!

**Arnold Shortman: **Love you, goodnight

**Helga Pataki: **Night Football Head!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – Fourth Grade Reunion **Face masks at my sleepover! [1 Photo Attachment] _September 2__nd_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl **& **Nadine Robertson **like this –

**Harold Berman: **Scariest night of my life!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Agreed.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **Official winners photo Hillwood City Spelling Bee [1 Photo Attachment] _September 3__rd_

- **Gerald Johanssen **& **Arnold Shortman **like this –

**Helga Pataki: **Where are you finding all these things Curly?

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Google!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Hey... come to think of it... didn't Helga spell 'qualm' with a x?

**Helga Pataki: **Yeah, what of it Geraldo?

**Gerald Johanssen: **You were the best speller in our class! Way too good to think qualm ended with an x...

**Helga Pataki: **Everybody has their downfalls

**Gerald Johanssen: **Yeah, and I think yours was called Arnold, and I think maybe you let him win!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I must say, all this fourth grade memorabilia is proving to be an eye-opener Helga!

**Helga Pataki: **Oh shut up.

.

.

**Lorenzo Lopez – Fourth Grade Reunion **I'm not sure if I have time in my schedule for this event. _September 4__th_

**Gerald Johanssen: **You gotta ease up with the schedule man!

**Arnold Shortman: **Come on Lorenzo, you've got to come!

.

.

**Wolfgang **I would like to apologise to **Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahl **and especially **Helga Pataki **and anybody else I've been a jerk to. I am sorry. _September 4__th_

- **Gerald Johanssen **& **Arnold Shortman **like this –

**Arnold Shortman: **I'm glad you decided to be a mature about the issue.

**Wolfgang: **Oh shut up Football Face, your girlfriend just threw my face into a wall thirteen times!

**Arnold Shortman: **What?!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Go Pataki!

**Arnold Shortman: **Gerald! Don't encourage her, violence is not the answer.

**Helga Pataki: **Violence got you an apology, so deal with it.

**Gerald Johanssen: **You dedicated a few punches to me and Phoebe, right?

**Helga Pataki: **Sure did hair boy!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Never been prouder.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **Hillwood Newspaper article, 'Three Kids Run Away After Demolition Misunderstanding' [1 Photo Attachment] _ September 4__th_

- **Stinky Peterson **likes this –

**Harold Berman: **Oh man, we were so scared!

**Arnold Shortman: **You tied me up in my basement!

**Sid Gifaldi: **Yeah, sorry about that Arnold.

**Stinky Peterson: **You're really gettin' into this findin' memorabilia Curly!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **I'm addicted! I will find more, more, more!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Calm down Thad!

.

.

**Nadine Robertson **is in a relationship with **Peapod Kid ** _September 5__th_

- **Nadine Robertson, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **4 others **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Oh, I'm so happy for you Nadine!

**Nadine Robertson: **Thanks Rhon!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **We can double date! I'll bring the fireworks!

**Peapod Kid: **No fireworks Curly...

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Darn.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **Our egg 'babies' – remember how **Arnold Shortman **and **Helga Pataki **'s egg hatched? [2 Photo Attachments] _September 6__th_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **likes this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **This is getting very interesting, more Arnold & Helga stuff!

**Nadine Robertson: **I think we're unearthing a conspiracy.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Mmmmm this is very interesting indeed!

**Helga Pataki: **Quit it, there's no conspiracy. Give up, there's nothing more to be 'found'.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Challenge accepted!

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Helga Pataki **Game on! _September 6__th_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **likes this –

**Arnold Shortman: **Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous with this Curly?

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Not in the slightest.

**Helga Pataki: **I told you Curly, there's nothing more to find!

.

.

**Stinky Peterson **Nothin' like home made lemon puddin! _September 7__th_

- **Sid Gifaldi **likes this –

.

.

**Sid Gifaldi **– **Helga Pataki **I heard your sister is in town. _September 9__th_

**Helga Pataki: **No Sid, no way.

**Sid Gifaldi: **Come on Helga, you know how much I like older women!

.

.

**Brainy Williams – Helga Pataki **I have the tape. _September 9__th_

**Helga Pataki: **The tape? What are you talking about!

**Brainy Williams: **Laughing gas. Answering machine. I have it – it's safe.

**Helga Pataki: **Brainy, THANK YOU.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **What tape? Hmmm?

**Helga Pataki: **You can't win Curly!

.

.

**Nadine Robertson – Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Nails done in half hour? _September 10__th_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Great! Meet you there!

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **Three words: APRIL FOOLS DANCE, who likes to tango!? [1 Video Attachment] _September 10__th_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Eugene Horowitz **& **7 others **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Would you just look at the sexual tension.

**Arnold Shortman: **Rhonda! We were nine!

**Helga Pataki: **Curly, this doesn't mean you've won – everybody saw this already... you know, when it _happened_!

**Arnold Shortman: **Sorry about the whole pool thing.

**Helga Pataki: **I think you better come ever here and apologise.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Oooh,there's that sexual tension again.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Amen sister!

.

.

**Oskar Kokoshka **On facebook, I can reed FAcebook! _September 11__th_

**Ernie Potts: **You can't even spell!

**Phil Shortman: **Quit hogging the computer Kokoshka!

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **Dinner at Helga's... _September 12__th_

**Gerald Johanssen: **DINNER... WITH BIG BOB PATAKI?

**Arnold Shortman: **Yup.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Well, been nice knowin' ya man.

**Arnold Shortman: **I want my gravestone to read – 'I am not an orphan'

**Gerald Johanssen: **Gotcha!

.

.

**Arnold Shortman – Gerald Johanssen **Still alive! _September 12__th_

**Gerald Johanssen: **Fractures? Bruises? Missing limbs?

**Arnold Shortman: **Nope, just thoroughly insulted.

**Helga Pataki: **I am so so sorry.

**Arnold Shortman: **Don't worry about it.

.

.

**Sheena Smith **– **Eugene Horowitz **I have a spare ticket to the theatre this weekend, would you like to join me? _September 13__th_

**Eugene Horowitz: **Oh thanks Sheena, I'd love to go!

**Sheena Smith: **I'll be there at seven!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl **Konichiwa Facebook, I will be taking an impromptu family vacation to Kentucky, see you all in a week! _September 14__th_

**Helga Pataki: **What! Pheebs! I need you!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Oh Helga, you'll be fine.

**Helga Pataki: **What if I'm not?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Then just go have some ice cream!

**Helga Pataki: **Right, good point. See ya Pheebs!

**Gerald Johanssen: **THAT's the answer to Helga's problems? Ice cream?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Yes Gerald, Ice Cream is very important to Helga.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Right. Well, have a good time babe.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Thankyou Gerald, I will.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **Look what Curly found! A Day In The Life Of a Classroom! [1 Video Attachment] _September 15__th_

- **Harold Berman, Nadine Robertson, Eugene Horowitz **& **9 others **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Remember that useless script?

**Stinky Peterson: **That was a dang hard thing to learn.

**Harold Berman: "**You'd be a very good teacher Helga" aha!

**Helga Pataki: **I think I taught you well Pink Boy

**Arnold Shortman: **I think you did well Helga.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Suck up!

_._

_._

**Gerald Johanssen – Arnold Shortman **You free? Phoebe's gone and I'm bored. _September 15__th_

**Arnold Shortman: **Can't you find something else to do?

**Gerald Johanssen: **No Arnold. Listen up, step one: get off Helga, step two: tell Helga to go home, step three: side-step the sucker punch to the gut, step four: run for it, step five: ring my doorbell.

**Arnold Shortman: **Give me 20 minutes.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Taking one for the road?

**.**

**.**

**Harold Berman – Fourth Grade Reunion **Madam Fortress Mommy! _September 15__th_

- **Helga Pataki **likes this –

**.**

**.**

**Sid Gifaldi **I am pleased to say I have a new pet frog, her name is Jumpy _September 15__th_

- **Harold Berman **likes this –

**Stinky Peterson: **Willikers, this'll be your third pet frog!

**Sid Gifaldi: **Boy howdy, it's great!

.

.

**Rex Smythe-Higgins III – Arnold Shortman **We have your pig and we intend to roast him! _September 16__th_

**Arnold Shortman: **Abner is right here...

**Rex Smythe-Higgins: **Wrong pig!

**Rex Smythe-Higgins III: **Wrong pig!

**Phil Shortman: **Pipe down Rex ya looney, if anyone's gonna eat Abner it'll be me!

**Arnold Shortman: **Grandpa!

.

.

**Helga Pataki – Fourth Grade Reunion **Payback time **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **and **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **– remember dating each other in fourth grade? Nice shirts! [3 Photo Attachments] _September 18__th_

- **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **Nadine Robertson **like this –

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **I still have those t-shirts my beloved!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Really? I wonder if they would fit? We could wear them on a date Thad!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Splendid idea my princess.

**Helga Pataki: **Oh brother! You're supposed to be embarrassed!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **The only embarrassed one will be you! You'll never guess what I found! Some old television footage perhaps...

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **Babewatch Summer Special [2 Video Attachments] _September 18__th_

- **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **Nadine Robertson **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **I remember you telling me about this Arnold, but I definitely don't remember you mentioning that Helga gave you mouth to mouth!

**Helga Pataki: **Where the heck did you find this Curly!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **YouTube!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Nice 'mouth-to-mouth' Helga.

**Eugene Horowitz: **You certainly are a marvellous actress Helga.

**Nadine Robertson: **How cute!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Arnold looks terrified.

**Arnold Shortman: **I was drowning... of course I looked terrified.

**Harold Berman: **Nah, I think youre terrified cause Helgas trying to kiss you on film

**Helga Pataki: **It wasn't a kiss- it was mouth to mouth resuscitation!

**Gerald Johanssen: **"Whatever you say Helga"

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – Helga Pataki **Oh Helga, I'm drowning, please save me! _September 19__th_

- **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **Gerald Johanssen **like this –

**Helga Pataki: **Not funny Princess.

.

.

**Lila Sawyer - ARNIE Shortman **I'm ever so certain you'll be in Hillwood so very soon! _September 19__th_

**ARNIE Shortman: **13 days, I counted.

**Lila Sawyer: **Oh Arnie, you're ever so interesting!

**.**

**.**

**Gerald Johanssen **– **Timberley Johanssen **Did you borrow my Pop Daddy DVD's? _September 20__th_

**Timberley Johanssen: **I'm taking them to our annual Campfire Lass sleepover.

**Gerald Johanssen: **No way Timberley!

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen – Arnold Shortman **Hey man, can you come over here and convince Timberley to give back my Pop Daddy DVD's? _September 20__th_

**Arnold Shortman: **What makes you think I can convince her?

**Timberley Johanssen: **Oh Arnold, I'll let you have anything you want.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen – Helga Pataki **Hey there Helga, think you could help me out with a little problem? _September 20__th_

**Timberley Johanssen: **No! Not Arnold's girlfriend! I'm sorry, I'll give them back!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Thank you.

**Helga Pataki: **What the heck is going on here Geraldo?

**Arnold Shortman: **Gerald, I really don't think brining Helga into this was the right way to solve your problem. Helga, I'll call you and explain.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen **Finally, relaxing with some good old Pop Daddy! _September 20__th_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl **& **Harold Berman **like this –

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl **is home from Kentucky. _September 21__st_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Gerald Johanssen **& **Helga Pataki **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **Have a good time babe?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Yes, I'll call you soon

**Gerald Johanssen: **Okay, missed you!

.

.

**Harold Berman **Football try-outs tomorrow afternoon _September 22__nd_

- **Gerald Johanssen, Patty Smith **& **Sid Gifaldi **like this –

**Helga Pataki: **Good luck Pink Boy!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Not that he'll need it

**Harold Berman: **Thanks guys. You trying out Gerald?

**Gerald Johanssen: **Basketball is more my thing

**Arnold Shortman: **You can easily play both Gerald!

**Harold Berman: **Yeah you should come try out

.

.

**Nadine Robertson **added a new photo to the album **Spiders **_September 22__nd_

- **Peapod Kid **likes this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Oh dear lord that's scary.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen – Arnold Shortman **Remember when we used to throw rocks at Helga throwing rocks at dumpsters? _September 23__rd_

- **Sid Gifaldi **& **Harold Berman **like this –

**Helga Pataki: **That was YOU?

**Arnold Shortman: **Thanks Gerald, I'll be paying for this for weeks.

**Gerald Johanssen: **My pleasure man!

.

.

**Eugene Horowitz – Fourth Grade Reunion **Bowling Tournament Trophy [1 Photo Attachment] _September 23__rd_

- **Jack Wittenberg, Gerald Johanssen, Harold Berman **& **2 others **like this –

**.**

**.**

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **Does anybody remember **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** 's Marriage Predictor? **Arnold Shortman **I think you might remember your result... [2 Photo Attachments] _September 24__th_

- **Jack Wittenberg, Gerald Johanssen, Harold Berman **& **2 others **like this –

**Nadine Robertson: **Does this have to do with Helga again?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Oh, it certainly does.

**Gerald Johanssen: **One hundred and ten times!

**Nadine Robertson: **I suppose it was accurate after all...

**Helga Pataki: **I heard a little rumour that you labelled it defective after it paired you with Curly, right Princess?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Maybe.

.

.

**Stinky Peterson – Lila Sawyer **Hey there Miss Lila, we haven't been seein you round lately. _September 25__th_

- **Sid Gifaldi **likes this –

**Lila Sawyer: **Hello Stinky, very nice to hear from you, I have just been visiting my relatives in the country. I'm ever so certain I will be back in Hillwood tomorrow.

**Stinky Peterson: **Sounds thrillin, say have you hearda the Farmville game on these here computers? It's real cool on a counta you can grow your own crops, just like home.

**Lila Sawyer: **Yes, I'm ever so certain I do love playing Farmville, Stinky.

**Stinky Peterson: **Would ya like ta be neighbours on Farmville Miss Lila?

**Lila Sawyer: **Oh, I'm ever so certain I won't be your neighbour on Farmville Stinky, it seems ever so much like a living arrangement and as I've told you many times before, I do not like you like you Stinky, I just like you.

**Sid Gifaldi: **Boy howdy Lila, he just wants to be neighbours on a game! What's with you?

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm ever so certain I don't know what you mean Sid.

**Stinky Peterson: **That's one crazy dame.

.

.

**Harold Berman – Gerald Johanssen **Looks like we both made the football team! _September 26__th_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl **& **Patty Smith **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **Yeah, congrats man!

**Helga Pataki: **See you at training, losers.

**Harold Berman: **See us at training?

**Helga Pataki: **Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? Say hello to your drill sergeant!

**Gerald Johanssen: **Arnold knew about this didn't he?

**Arnold Shortman: **Yep.

**Gerald Johanssen: **And you didn't tell me...

**Arnold Shortman: **Nope.

.

.

**Harold Berman **It doesn't matter how long you've know her for,** Helga Pataki **always manages to surprise you. _September 27__th_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl **& **Gerald Johanssen **like this –

**Arnold Shortman: **Tell me about it.

**Gerald Johanssen: **I'm still amazed.

**Sid Gifaldi: **What'd she do?

**Harold Berman: **Performed emergency mechanical repairs to my car on the side of the road

**Arnold Shortman: **Really? Where on earth did she learn stuff like that?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **You probably wouldn't want to know.

.

.

**Stinky Peterson **Fresh batch of Lemon pudding _September 27__th_

- **Harold Berman **likes this –

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – Nadine Robertson **Want to try out that new beauty spa on Vine Street? _September 27__th_

- **Nadine Robertson **likes this –

**Nadine Robertson: **Yeah, we should have a girls day!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I'll call Phoebe and Lila

**Nadine Roberson: **Do you think we should try calling Helga?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **No, I figured we'd take her by force

**Nadine Robertson: **Okay!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – Arnold Shortman **Hello Arnold, is Helga with you? _ September 27__th_

**Arnold Shortman: **Yeah, why?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Oh no reason.

.

.

**Helga Pataki **was tagged in **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**'s photo at **Vine Street Beauty Spa **_September 27__th_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl, Arnold Shortman **& **6 others **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Look how pretty she is!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **You certainly look stunning like that Helga

**Arnold Shortman: **You're beautiful

**Harold Berman: **Don't show up to training like that, we'll never get anything done.

**Sid Gifaldi: **Boy howdy, didn't even recognise her.

**ARNIE Shortman: **Helga I love you. I want to spend every waking minute together. I want to collect lint and count things with you. I made a lint ball for you. I love you.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Arnie, could you please for ONCE, stop professing your undying love for your cousins girlfriend?

**Lila Sawyer: **Oh Arnie, I'm ever so certain you're very mistaken. I am your oh so special someone... not Helga.

**Gerald Johanssen: **Get a grip girl.

.

.

**Nadine Robertson **& **Lila Sawyer **were tagged in **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's **photo at **Vine Street Beauty Spa ** _September 27__th_

- **Peapod Kid, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **& **5 others **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Looking fabulous girls!

**Stinky Peterson: **I like what ya done with ya hair Miss Lila

**Sid Gifaldi: **She's going to give you another one of those 'like you but don't like you like you' lectures again Stinky...

**Peapod Kid: **Nadine you look lovely

**Lila Sawyer: **Stinky, I hope ever so much that you're not yet again mistaken about our friendship, because I do not like you like you, I simply just like you. I have already found my oh so special someone.

**Harold Berman: **Lila, you're a nice girl, but have you ever considered getting... help?

**ARNIE Shortman: **Are there any more pictures of Helga?

.

.

**Stinky Peterson – Fourth Grade Reunion **Every time I hear a bell, I think bout Mr Nutty bars _September 27__th_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl **likes this –

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **was with **Buckley Lloyd **at **Hillwood Zoo** _September 28__th_

**Nadine Robertson: **HUH?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Yeah, turns out my dad really likes Zebra's.

**Nadine Robertson: **They're not going to free them together or anything, right?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I just hope dad doesn't buy him one.

.

.

**Helga Pataki **i'm so good at bein a football coach cause i looovveeee football shaped things. mainly football shaped heads. _September 29__th_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Harold Berman **& **Gerald Johanssen **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **That'll teach her for leaving her phone unattended at training!

**Harold Berman: **I had to get some payback for all those lunges – my legs ache!

**Helga Pataki: **Your face is gonna ache soon Pink Boy!

.

.

**Nadine Robertson, Peapod Kid **& **Sid Gifaldi **are attending **Hillwood Nature Expo **at 10:00am October 15th _September 29__th_

- **Stinky Peterson **likes this –

.

.

**Sid Gifaldi – Fourth Grade Reunion **Arnold taking a trip in the Arnoldmobile [1 Photo Attachment] _September 29__th_

- **Gerald Johanssen **& **Phil Shortman **like this –

**Sid Gifaldi: **Oh and thanks again for saving my life and all!

**Arnold Shortman: **No problem Sid

.

.

**Brainy Williams **Uh.. _September 30__th_

- **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **likes this –

**Harold Berman: **What?

**Helga Pataki: **Real insightful stuff Brainy...

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Fourth Grade Reunion **LADIES & GENTLEMEN – I'm not sure WHAT I have just witnessed here... all I know is it's grainy, and there's no sound... but it's definitely **Helga Pataki **and **Arnold Shortman **on a strange rooftop and there's definitely a KISS [1 Video Attachment] _October 1__st_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine Robertson, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **13 others **like this –

**Arnold Shortman: **Curly you have to take this down!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **What on earth did I just see?! Replaying!

**Gerald Johanssen: **IS THAT FTI?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Curly, delete this immediately!

**Harold Berman: **Woah. Woah. Woah!

**Nadine Robertson: **It's date-stamped the March of fourth grade...

**Sid Gifaldi: **Wasn't that when the neighbourhood was going to be knocked down?

**Gerald Johanssen: **HELGA INTERRUPTED ME ON THE WALKIE TALKIE.

**Gerald Johanssen: **THIS IS WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Gerald, please calm down for a moment!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I've watched it 5 times, it just gets better!

**Stinky Peterson: **Willikers!

**Phil Shortman: **Oooh boy, go Helga!

**ARNIE Shortman: **They kissed for eight point one seconds, I counted.

**Eugene Horowitz: **Oh my...

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm ever so certain Helga will be very upset with all of you about this.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Oh, she's more than just upset.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **I'm in trouble, right?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Would anybody care to explain what we're seeing here? Arnold?

**Arnold Shortman: **I don't know how anybody even managed to get this footage, and I'm not discussing it with anybody!

**Nadine Robertson: **Why is Helga wearing a big coat?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **So many questions, so little answers.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Helga hasn't commented on this yet and whenever I ask anybody if she's mad they don't respond.

**Nadine Robertson: **Oh dear, that's bad...

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Super bad!

**Sid Gifaldi: **I'm scared.

**Harold Berman: **She's going to destroy us... but mainly Curly.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **I'm too young to die!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl – Helga Pataki **Helga? Please answer your phone. _October 1__st_

.

.

**Arnold Shortman – Helga Pataki **Phoebe and I are trying to call you, can you pick up? _October 1__st_

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl – Helga Pataki **I'm coming over. _October 1__st_

.

.

**Arnold Shortman – Helga Pataki **I know you're upset but I'm sure they're sorry. _October 1__st_

**Helga Pataki: **I'M NOT UPSET, I'M FURIOUS

**Arnold Shortman: **Calm down babe

**Helga Pataki: **DON'T GET ALL CUTESY ON ME FOOTBALL HEAD

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Oh dear, this is bad.

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl – Helga Pataki **I'm at your house but you're not here – where are you? _October 1__st_

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl – Arnold Shortman **Do you know where Helga might be? _October 1__st_

**Arnold Shortman: **I've checked everywhere I can think of...

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Arnold Shortman **MY HOUSE. NOW. HURRY! _October 1__st_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Oh dear, I'm calling Gerald, I'll meet you there Arnold.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – Phoebe Heyerdahl **Status report? _October 1__st_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Curly has survived.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Oh thank god!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **We're leaving now, coast is clear.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **I'll be around in five. _October 1__st_

- **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **likes this –

.

.

**Harold Berman **Wait a minute here, why is everybody is flipping out that **Helga Pataki **kissed **Arnold Shortman **when we were in fourth grade even though it makes sense cause they were a couple in fifth grade... yet nobody's laughing about how **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **used to try cutting locks of **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **'s hair since pre-k? _October 1__st_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine Robertson, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **& **13 others **like this –

**Sid Gifaldi: **"Rhonda my beloved, let me have a lock of your raven hair...!"

**Helga Pataki: **Harold. I love you!

**Arnold Shortman: **Hey!

**Helga Pataki: **Sorry... Harold, you're a legend. Arnold, I love you.

**Arnold Shortman: **Thank you.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Touche, good sir.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe – Helga Pataki **I'm sorry Helga. _October 1__st_

**Helga Pataki: **You owe me big time.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Forever in your debt Miss Pataki!

**Helga Pataki: **Damn right.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman – Helga Pataki **I love you, happy three months Deep Voice ;) _October 1__st_

**Gerald Johanssen: **DEEP VOICE? SHE WAS DEEP VOICE?

**Gerald Johanssen: **You're a bold kid Pataki.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman **is in Hillwood _October 2__nd_

- **Lila Sawyer **likes this –

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm ever so excited Arnie!

**Lila Sawyer: **Should I stop by the Boarding House?

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm ever so certain I'm stopping by right now!

.

.

**Helga Pataki **was tagged in **ARNIE Shortman**'s album **LINT & OTHER THINGS I LOVE** _October 2__nd_

**Helga Pataki: **Have you been FOLLOWING me?

**Arnold Shortman: **Arnie, meet me in my room in ten minutes, we have some serious discussing to do.

**Lila Sawyer: **I'll be there. I'm already in your lounge room.

**Arnold Shortman: **Lila that's really not necessary.

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm very certain I'd like to join your discussion.

**Arnold Shortman: **Fine.

.

.

**Lila Sawyer **is in a relationship with **ARNIE Shortman **_October 2__nd_

- **Lila Sawyer **likes this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **What? Wasn't he just following Helga around?

**Helga Pataki: **She bribed him with plain flavoured gum and lint... it had to be the most pathetic thing I'd ever seen.

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm just ever so happy, I'm certain Arnie is my oh so special someone

**Helga Pataki: **Yeah, yeah I'm happy for you Lila... just please stop making those noises in the lounge room.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – Arnold Shortman **Did I just see you and Helga walking a pig? _October 2__nd_

- **Gerald Johanssen **& **Nadine Robertson **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **Tell Abner I say hi!

.

.

**Gertie Shortman – Helga Pataki **Hurry home Eleanor dear! Cookies await you. _October 2__nd_

**Phil Shortman: **Don't suppose there's any for the rest of us?

**Oskar Kokoshka: **I'm so hungry!

**Gertie Shortman: **Cookies are for the first lady only!

**Ernie Potts: **It's always ALL about Helga with you!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **was with **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Nadine Robertson, Peapod Kid **& **17 others **at **Fourth Grade Reunion – PS118 **_October 3__rd_

- **Robert Simmons **likes this –

_._

_._

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **PULLED THE FIRE ALARM _October 3__rd_

_._

_._

**Gerald Johanssen **and **Phoebe Heyerdahl **were tagged in **Robert Simmons **photo at **Fourth Grade Reunion** _October 3__rd_

- **Helga Pataki **& **Phoebe Heyerdahl **like this –

**Nadine Robertson: **Oh, how cute!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **When's the wedding?

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **and **Nadine Robertson **were tagged in **Robert Simmons **photo at **Fourth Grade Reunion **_October 3__rd_

- **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **& **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Best friends forever!

**Nadine Robertson: **Best friends :)

.

.

**Arnold Shortman **and **Helga Pataki **were tagged in **Robert Simmons **photo at **Fourth Grade Reunion** _October 3__rd_

- **Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **& **3 others **like this –

**Gerald Johanssen: **Ah, the 'Golden Couple'

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I must say, you two would make fabulous babies

**Gerald Johanssen: **Rhonda, don't encourage them...

**Nadine Robertson: **It's just so cute how they've been in love with each other since they were ten

**Lila Sawyer: **Oh, it's just ever so special.

**Helga Pataki: **Yeah, yeah, Football Head and I are adorable, quit it with the sap!

**Lila Sawyer: **I'm oh too certain you love it Helga!

**Arnold Shortman: **Thanks guys, and Lila's right Helga... you love it.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman **and **Arnold Shortman **were tagged in **Robert Simmons **photo at **Fourth Grade Reunion** _October 3__rd_

- **Lila Sawyer **likes this –

**Lila Sawyer: **Oh Arnie, you certainly did get all the families good looks, just ever so much.

**Helga Pataki: **Lila... I just... I cannot express how much you disappoint me...

**Sid Gifaldi: **Boy howdy, the girl is loopy!

**Stinky Peterson: **Gosh darn, I think you're right Sid

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **And they think I'm the one who needs glasses...

.

.

**Robert Simmons **– **Fourth Grade Reuinion **it's now time for our reuinion night to come to a close, any _special _parting words? _October 3__rd_

- **Phoebe Heyerdahl, Sheena Smith, Eugene Horowitz **& **15 others **like this –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Ewww, Curly, get off me! ;)

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Oh, I know you love me, my pretty princess... let me sniff your hair!

**Gerald Johanssen: **You're a bold kid, Arnold!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Forgetting!

**Harold Berman: **Mommyyyy!

**Stinky Peterson: **Lemon puddin'!

**Sid Gifaldi: **Boy howdy!

**Helga Pataki: **MOVE IT, FOOTBALL HEAD!

**Arnold Shortman: **Whatever you say, Helga.


End file.
